To study the effect of maternal smoking on fetal pulmonary circulation and lung metabolism of phospholipids in the fetus. To compare the profile of arachidonic acids (AA) and platelet activating factor (PAF) in cord blood and urine of gestational age matched infants born to smokers and non-smokers.